


Rainy Mornings

by Mcusekat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Doggy Style, Fake AH Crew, GTAverse, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after a big (successful) heist, and San Andreas is experiencing a downpour. Bored with nothing to do, Ray and Ryan decide to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Mornings

  The day started with rain. It didn’t rain much in Los Santos, so it was pretty novel to have this downpour. And they had a great view of the city from where they were, top level in a tall building. The sun was peeking over the tops of the buildings. Even obscured by clouds the sunrise was beautiful. Ryan always had a thing for skylines, having grown up in rural Georgia. There was cities there, sure, but nothing quite like Los Santos. Los Santos was taller, grander, prettier.

  Ryan lay awake for awhile, watching the rain. Ray was still asleep beside him, cuddled into his back. Ryan could feel his gentle breathes on the back of his neck, the lightweight of his arms across his waist. Ray was a clingy sleeper. When they’d first started their relationship it’d taken awhile to get use to that. Several years later, he couldn’t sleep without the lad curled into his side.

  The shrill alarm goes off suddenly, jarring Ryan from his thoughts. Ray groans, burying his face further into Ryan’s back before flopping over to stop it.

  “Morning,” he mutters, voice still hoarse with sleep. Ryan hears him patting the bedside looking for his glasses.

  “Morning,” Ryan replies. Ray puts on his glasses then smiled sleepily at him. Ryan smiles back.

  “Do we have any plans for today?” Ray asks.

  “Nope.”

  “Good. Let’s stay in bed.”

  “And do what?” Ryan raises an eyebrow and grins.

  “Well we’ve got this fancy TV we never use,” Ray says, gesturing to the television mounted on the wall before them.

  “Oh?”

  “What did you have in mind?” Ray smirks, leaning in closer to Ryan. Ryan had a witty comeback, but when Ray kisses him every thought leaves his head. He leans in close, deepening the kiss and raising a hand to tangle in Ray’s short hair.

  It was Ray that progressed things. He swings his leg over Ryan’s lap and shoves a hand up his shirt. Ryan takes the cue and pulls Ray’s hips down to grind against his own hardening cock, eliciting a noise from Ray.

  “God,” Ray mutters, moving his hips forward on his own will.

  Ryan breaks the kiss in favor of kissing up Ray’s neck. He tugs at the hem of his shirt and Ray pulls it off, tossing it aside carelessly. Once it’s gone Ryan starts making a mark just above his collarbone. He pulls away and drags his thumb over the darkening bruise, and Ray shudders. He rolls his hips against Ryan’s cock again.

  The friction is incredible, but Ryan wants more. He slides his hand under the waistband to Ray’s boxers and grabs his cock.

  “How do you want to do this?” Ryan asks.

  “You know what I like,” he says breathily.

  Ryan grins. “Of course.”

   Ray grips the headboard while Ryan positions himself behind Ray. This is Ray's favorite position, mostly because it was easier to hit the prostate at this angle. Ryan liked it because he could then rim Ray during preparation, and Ray moaned loud when he was being rimmed. 

  They were both quick to strip out of what clothes they had remaining, and Ryan got to work on preparation.

  Ray gasps at initial contact, hips jerking forward, then he lets out a long drawn out moan. Ryan grabs his hips to hold him in place as he works him open.

  Ryan pulls back after a while, and Ray makes a noise of disapproval. Ryan ignores him, instead grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some on his fingers. He takes a minute to warm it up before inserting a finger, then two.

  “Fuck, Ryan,” Ray gasps, breath somehow faster than it had been before. He shoves back into Ryan’s fingers, urging him deeper. Ryan uses his free hand to grasp Ray’s hip, perhaps a little too harshly. Ray doesn’t mind, he likes when Ryan leaves bruises. “I’m going to come if you don’t hurry up and stick your dick in me.”

  “Geez, you’re awful bossy for someone who’s supposed to be the bottom.”

  “I hate you. Please, fuck me, Ryan,” Ray groans as Ryan rubs the pad of his finger against the prostate.

  “How can I refuse when you ask so nicely,” Ryan says flatly. Ray responds with a whine.

  Ryan takes a moment to slip a condom on. He pours some lube out and pumps his own neglected cock before positioning himself at Ray’s entrance.

  “Ready?” Ryan asks.

  Ray hums an affirmative, but Ryan wants more.

  “What was that?” he asks, a sly grin playing on his lips.

  “God, Ryan please. Fuck me until I can’t walk,” Ray begs.

  The man is tight, but not too tight. Ryan has to grip Ray’s hip harder to keep himself from pushing all the way in in one go.

  “God,” Ryan gasps as he eases in. He feels Ray trembling beneath him, hears him nearly panting.

  “Fuck, Ryan,” Ray says, voice cracking. Ryan tightens his grip on his hips just as he tries to jerk his hips back.

  “Slowly,” Ryan says.

  When Ryan is all the way in, flush against Ray’s ass, he starts pulling out, faster. It takes a few tries and angle adjustments, but eventually Ryan finds the prostate. Ray moans loudly, dropping from the headboard to bury his face in the pillow as soon as ryan hits it. He arches his back so Ryan hits the prostate in nearly every thrust, and Ryan quickens his pace.

  He leans forward, resting his forehead between Ray’s shoulders. He slings an arm around Ray’s waist and grabs his cock, jerking in rhythm to his hips. Ray presses up into him, moaning and burying his face in the pillow.

  “Fuck Rye,” Ray sobs. “Faster, please.”

  Ryan was close, so close, but Ray is closer. Before long Ray is gasping “I’m-I’m coming!” and gripping the sheet so hard his knuckles are white.

  Ryan wasn’t that far behind. He comes with a few choked gasps, gripping Ray’s hips and burying himself in as far as he could. He stays there for a moment after, before carefully pulling out and flopping onto the bed next to Ray.

  They’re quiet, panting and catching their breath. Once the tingling in his limbs goes away Ryan pulls the condom off and ties it, then tosses it into the trashcan. Ray scoots closer, sliding his arms around Ryan’s waist.

  “That was great. Ten outta ten,” Ray mutters into Ryan’s shoulder.

  Ryan starts to say something, but is interrupted by Ray’s personal phone ringing. Ray takes a moment to gripe before grabbing his phone off the nightstand.

  The screen reads ‘Goeff’ so he puts it on speaker as most calls from him are for the both of them.

  “Yo,” Ray said.

  “Hey assholes. You busy today?” Geoff asked.

  “I don’t think so, why?” Ray asks.

  “We’re all going out to see a movie today, then bevs afterwards. Gavin’s designated driver so you two won’t be the only ones sober.”

  “What movie?”

  “Dunno. Whatevers playing I guess,” Geoff said.

  “I’m down,” Ray says, then looks up at Ryan.

  Ryan shrugs. “Sure.”

  It took awhile for them to get ready. They were both still tired, having resolved to just lay in bed and be lazy the whole day. But friends came before watching Netflix in bed all day.

  Once Ryan finished dressing he moves forward and wraps his arms around Ray’s waist. “I love you,” he says, close enough to Ray’s ear to send chills down his spine.

  “Gay,” Ray said, but he leaned closer into Ryan’s hold and let his eyes flutter shut. After a moment, “I love you too.”

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was equal parts me trying out present tense, and practicing sex scenes, so leave feedback and criticisms for that please!
> 
> Anywho, give kudos, comments, etc. down below please! Thank you!


End file.
